


A Christmas Shenanigan

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas, Edna at it again, Gift Giving, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Ribbons, Secret Santa, gift wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: It's Christmas in Ladylake, and Edna has the perfect Secret Santa present for Sorey.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 29





	A Christmas Shenanigan

**Author's Note:**

> The final update for today, and something far more light-hearted! I was drugged up on cold medicine when I wrote this yesterday! So it's bound to be utter shit.

Christmas in Ladylake was a rather big affair. The people would gather at the sanctuary courtyard for a chilly fun-filled evening with games and singing. Snow rarely fell, but when it did, it was lightly enough to give a winter wonderland feel. Invited to attend Christmas festivities by Alisha, Sorey and his friends visited her at her terrace.

“Oh, my, what darling little cups!” Lailah cooed as she drank hot chocolate from a mug decorated with Christmas filigree. “And this is quite sublime!”

“I never thought Ladylake would make such a big deal about Christmas,” Mikleo said.

Alisha giggled. “It’s probably the only day where people aren’t mad at each other. It’s peaceful.” She asked her maid to bring another tray of cookies. “What would you like to do today?”

Sorey thought and thought. “Actually, we should probably do some Christmas shopping,” he finally decided. “Gift giving is the whole point, right?” He grinned at them. “Secret Santa!”

“That would be fun,” Rose laughed. “Dezel, what do you think?”

“It really doesn’t matter to me,” he replied curtly. She knew deep down that he wanted to give her a present.

“Then we should probably get going,” Edna sighed. “All the good presents will be bought out.”

And so, the seven of them heading to the main district where there were all kinds of little knickknacks to buy. Sorey had gotten caught up in the mini goblin cart toys while Lailah looked over paper crafts. Rose and Dezel and Alisha looked over little Normin toys. The only one who didn’t seem to care too much to look at potential gifts was Edna. That was because she had a very different gift in mind.

Swooping in like a hawk, flipping like a monkey, sticking the landing like a figure skater—Zaveid had arrived. “You called?” he asked her flirtingly.

“No, I didn’t, but thanks to _deus ex machina_ , here you are,” Edna smirked. “Now, do me a favor and kidnap Meebo.”

Zaveid cocked an eyebrow at her. For what reason was he going to do that? Edna didn’t explain, and she simply needed him for some other nefarious plot. Kidnapping the water seraph wasn’t exactly hard, though. Edna beckoned him over with a wave and a friendly enough deadpan face. She led him over to the waterwheel, and it was there that Zaveid tied him up and took him to the aqueduct entrance. There, he and Edna stole away in someone’s house that had been left opened, probably because the owner also needed to do some last-minute shopping. Regardless, they untied him there after locking the door.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Mikleo snarled at them.

“What are we doing?” Zaveid asked the little earth seraph.

“Getting Sorey his Christmas present—his X-X-Xmas present, if you’d prefer,” Edna told him.

“X-X-X…? What does that even mean?” Mikleo asked.

She aimed her umbrella at him. “Okay, strip, water boy,” she said coldly like the snow outside.

“Excuse me?”

“Damn, Edna! I didn’t know you were _this_ kind of girl!” Zaveid laughed. He stood behind her guarding the door so Mikleo couldn’t leave. He urged that he better do as she said or else he might get a chunk of ice shot at him. “That stuff really hurts, let me tell you.”

Once Mikleo was undressed, and with one-and-a-half hours before dinner, Edna and Zaveid coaxed him to sit down. He didn’t appreciate his bare bottom touching the floor of some human who would never realize what hellish shenanigan was taking place in his house. In fact, he was more disgusted by that than mortified that two of his friends were taking special care to wrap him up in very thick ribbon. And once they were done, it almost looked like he had been tied up for much more than just a Christmas present.

Sorey noticed immediately that Mikleo was missing when they returned to Alisha’s manor for dinner. Even with the banquet of roast duck, turkey, ham, and anything else people ate for Christmas laid out before him, he wasn’t hungry enough until Mikleo was back where he should be—by his side.

“I’m sure he’s just running late,” Alisha tried to soothe him.

“Maybe, but still. He’s usually pretty punctual,” Sorey whined. “And it’s supposed to be Christmas. I can’t eat without him.

The fact that he didn’t want to eat without his beloved water seraph was admirable to them, but their stomachs were rumbling. Wherever Mikleo had gone, it was his fault that he was missing the dinner. All the juicy meats that they never got to taste even at the inns, the sweetness of fruit compotes and sauces and glazes, the softness of breads…it was truly a happy time.

Then came for their gift exchange. Dezel gave Rose a small protection charm with a embroidered rat on it. Lailah gave Edna a bouquet of paper flowers. Rose gave Lailah a pair of jade earrings. Edna stared at Sorey.

“Want your present, Sorey?” she teased.

“I think Mikleo was going to get me something…” he pouted.

“Well, he’s not here, so he doesn’t get to give you your present. Now, close your eyes—everyone, close your eyes.”

They did as they were told, and Zaveid carefully dropped a muted and tied up Mikleo in Sorey’s lap. When the Shepherd opened his eyes, he wasn’t sure what to feel. Edna had committed a crime, but she did it out of a strange twisted sense of humor and love. But who was he kidding? Receiving Mikleo for Christmas—even if he was always with him—was the best present he could have asked for! And the icing on top? He was deliciously wrapped, the flourishing bow covering his naughty area in such a way that Sorey couldn’t help but excuse himself from the rest of the evening. Of course, Mikleo was opposed to everything, but when he saw how excited Sorey was, he yielded to him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was pretty glad that Edna and Zaveid had kidnapped him just to gift him to Sorey that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I will always, ALWAYS write Edna as the prankster. She would do this!


End file.
